


preparations

by orphan_account



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i'm finding notes by this guy named "rokusuke", and i'm not sure how to feel about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	preparations

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to the radio when they were talking about the worst places to get stung and i thought, those are the best places to be kissed. it led to this. the notebook rei has with every single little thing is a reference to gunslinger girl.
> 
> every single damn shin megami tensei thing i write is for my best friend he's a loser and i love him dearly in that kind of way

It's well known that Rei Reiho has a bulletin board with notes of what to do or important documents she'll know she'll have to have in front of her to remember to fill. It's well known that she is positively ordinary, so she never lets any possibility of her having an excuse of being forgetful or messy, because she will be if she lets up on her regimen.

She carries a small notebook, 500 page count, indexed and filed to special needs. A section for recipes, one to make makeshift things, such as umbrellas, and the like. Rei Reiho is a woman prepared for any kind of circumstance or situation, she even has a special section in her notebook to dealing with her colleague Kyouji Kuzunoha, because while she may know where every scar on his body's come from, she still doesn't know him in the slightest, or so she feels.

How to Deal With Kyouji When He's Being Unresponsive, How to Deal with Kyouji When He's Being Adorable. These are the kinds of sections she has. How to Deal With Kyouji When He Really Wants Sex. 

How to Deal With Kyouji When He Falls in Love With Me is something that isn't filled out. She accounts for every possibility, but she can't imagine this happening. She hopes, though. 

How to Deal With Kyouji When He's Dead is one that isn't either. The man takes care of himself too well to ever die. 

Or so she thought. Because he's dead now.

The Kyouji section sits in her notebook because his presence in the office is as it was when he was still alive. He couldn't, quite possibly be dead.

The days build their weight on her as normal, yet the gap that was once filled by Kyouji hasn't ever been filled since he died. No possible significant other could possibly wriggle their way into her heart like him, she knows it. 

Rei Reiho has a keen eye. Her bulletin board that sits above her desk is alive, changing a little every day. A few sticky notes in loopy handwriting appear every day. 

Today, I read an article about the most painful places for bee stings. The nose, the lip, penis, back of neck, ear, back of knee, wrist, palm. There were lots of others, but I can't remember them now. I imagine you kissing me in all those places, and somehow I feel more aroused than hurt when I think of that. 

—Rokusuke

Rei doesn't know who this Rokusuke is, but he feels familiar and all so unfamiliar at the same time. The words are written in smeared purple ink, probably because the writer is left handed, like Kyouji was. Despite being dead, he's still so very alive in her mind. She never stops thinking about him. 

She takes the sticky note and gently puts it in her locked drawer. Another one appears every day, once a day.

When I was a boy I never talked to a lot of people. I lived in a small village where everyone knew each other. Such a memory is so archaic I can't help but wonder if the memories of an ancestor are overlapping with mine. 

—Rokusuke 

They come every single day, all written in purple smeared ink from the sticky notes on her desk. (Rei knows because they slowly started to disappear and when she forgot to get some from the store that day she went there was a new set on the table, and a note on the bulletin board. 

Maybe this is something to you that feels new, but I'm sure I've always felt this way. Even men like me have epiphanies. I've always loved you. The kind of love that I can't seem to act on. I know that this is your room and where you live, but a part of me says I can't see you yet.

—Rokusuke 

Dead people are dead and this isn't who she could ever dream it to be. God isn't kind enough to do something like this.

When we were young, I didn't ever respond to your words. As I am now, looking back, younger me is a fool of some sorts. To take advantage of a woman with so much faith in me is cruel, but that's not the reason why I love you. I'd like to make amends now. I want to find my way back to you, back to home.

—Rokusuke 

She is dreaming. 

"You're dead," she whispers. 

She hears man, not ghost, laughing in the background. 

The rain pours down one day. The notes say, "I'm close, I can see you now even" to things like "I think I'm ready for someone like you." 

Rei sits in her apartment, cold and cuddling with a blanket when the doorbell rings.

Rei is greeted by a man in a striking purple suit with his hair dripping. He feels immediately familiar with the way he holds his body in that slouch and finger drumming the wall. It's what he did. It's what—

"Kyouji...?"

Did. 

There are no words but the feeling of wet hair in her fingers and a kiss warm and impossibly right. 

"I'm home, Rei."


End file.
